


The kissing challenge

by bi_tozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_tozier/pseuds/bi_tozier
Summary: Where richie is a YouTuber and asks Stan for help.Richie want them to do the kissing challenge.When Stan knocked richies door to start filming the video and then watched his beautiful smile, Stan knew he was fucked up.





	The kissing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this, so sorry if there's so mistake, i hope you like it! <333

If you ask Stan how he feels about richie having a YouTube channel he'd say he's very surprised because he didn't expect his best friend success, not that he doesn't trust in richie, of course he does, but hiting 1M on yt is a big deal.  
Stan's participated in a few videos, he was okay with that and all stuff but when people started shipping him with rich he freaked out and started feeling... different; so when the raven-haired boy asked him for help he almost passed out. Why? Because he wanted to do the "kissing challenge" for his followers petition, and how he hit the 1m he couldn't say no to them.  
Stan said yes, wouldve been weird if he'd say no, richie could figure out he was felling something for him.  
When Stan knocked richies door to start filming the video and then watched his beautiful smile, Stan knew he was fucked up.  
"Oh, come in, come in" . Richie said smiling, a little nervous.  
" Hey rich". Stan felt the flush already in all his face.   
"Sooo, do we start now?" the raven-haired boy grinned.   
"Yeah"   
Silent.   
"This is not gonna make things weird, is it?" The shorter boy asked kinda confused and embarrassed.   
"Of course not, you're my best friend. Nothing can make me change my mind. If you don't want to then it's ok..." Richie made a shy smirk and then looked down.   
"Oh, nononono" stan didn't mean to sound desesperated, but he did. "I mean, umh, I was just asking. Let's do this" he smiled, or at least he tried.   
After talking for a while, richie turned on the camera and started talking.   
"SUP FUCKERS! How are you! I hope y'all fine and today imma be with... STAN THE MAN!". Stan waved at the camera. "Stanley, stanniel, stantonie, Jewish with the-". He couldn't finish, stan had slapped him in the face.   
"OK ok, I'm sorry Stan" he chucked. "so as you asked, we gonna be doin'... THE KISSING CHALLENGE! If this ruin our fucking friendship I'm gonna sum you but anywayssss let's start this!!!!"   
Stanley was literally in shock, nervous, he felt anxious but there he had the only opportunity to kiss Richie, of course he would take it. He smiled at the camera again.  
"So Stanny, this is what we gonna do". Richie turned to see his boy's face, he felt his cheeks turning as red as Stan's. "We have 7 kinds of different kisses, and we gonna do all of them but according to the orden that we'll pick these sheets on this bowl" Richie looked at the camera and then at stan again. "but if you want to then we could do something else". Richie laughed and licked Stan's face and prepared to see his reaction.   
"RICHARD! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!". The younger boy pushed Richie making him fell of the bed arriving right in the floor. Both started laughing so hard and they couldn't help themselves but still laughing.   
After a good ten minutes they stopped and then go back to the video.   
Tozier started talking again. "Well guys there were a couple of technic problems but we're back!" he smiled, trying to no laugh again.   
"Make the honors baby, please" Richie winked putting the bowl on Stan's face"  
"Ok ok". Stan picked up, and then he read "Kiss to distract" "ummm richie, what's that?"   
"oh that" he chuckled. "just... Just let me do it"   
"fine" stan took a deep breath  
Richie got closer to him and held his face with his hands. "just relax, okay baby? It's just me, it's just Richie". He mumbled softly.   
But he wasn't "just Richie" he was Richie, the boy stan was in love with.   
Stan just nodded.   
The older boy kissed stans cheek softly, then he kissed his nose, eyes and all his face. Then he went down, richie started kissing his neck, softly. Stan breathed deeper. All the way from his neck to his clavicle. For one second they made eye contact, then richie kissed all his face sweetly going down to his neck again. He felt richie's breath when he reached his hip with a hand, holding it tight.   
Ok, this has just start and stan feels already dizzy.  
Richie allowed himself explore Stan's neck a little more. 

"Well I guess I'm the next" richie stopped. "Wait, THAT RIMMED!"   
"You can be an asshole sometime y'know? Wait you always are and that didn't even rime so" he chuckled.   
"shut up, you love me stanny boy" he smiled  
"don't be that sure" he smiled as well. "anyways let's go to the next one, huh?"   
"you want to kiss me already, don't you birdyboy?" he raised his eyebrows feeling his own cheeks turning red.   
"I'm leaving, trashmouth"   
"no no no, come here" he pouted opening his arms  
"I hate you, yknow?" he said letting Richie place him in his chest   
"yes, what you said" he mumbled kissing his head  
They were like that a couple of minutes when Stan talked  
" this is kinda weird" he pulled Richie away "let's back to it"   
Richie nodded "Okay so, the next kiss..." he said looking to the camera again "it's called the French kiss" he opened his eyes wildly   
"okay" he grabbed his arms around the shorter boy waist, their noses resting together. Stan was so nervous, even thought they didn't even kissed.... yet  
The older boy pressed their lips together, with sweetness. Stan felt like the world stopped, putting his arms on richies neck shyly.   
Richie opened stans mouth with his thumb, and his tongue evolved around stans. Both boys were in love, of course they knew it but.... How could Stan love a stupid, dirty boy like Richie? And how Richie could love a boy who has no clue of whay he want and has serious anxiety? Of course it could be, or at least that's what they thought.    
Tozier sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips around Stan's and having the curly boy in his arms. They kissed for a couple of minutes until they pulled away.   
The following kisses were more of the same, and in the next they were in the kitchen.   
They could feel the tension, they could cut it with a knife. Suddenly richie got close to Stan " hey" he mumbled.   
"i i-im going home now" he looked down.   
Richie came even closer " don't you want to stay over?" he asked softly   
"i don't know" Stan felt his cheeks burning, he just wanted to go home and forget everything that just happened.   
The taller boys face fell "okay, go home then" he walked away, sitting in his bed  
" rich?" he said   
"what?" he didn't even look at him, but he was pouting   
The next that he felt has Stan's lips on his own. Richie made a noise of surprise, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the shorter boys waist.   
"that means you're staying over?" Richie giggled   
" no" Stan joked   
"come here baby" he hugged Stan   
" wait" Stan moved "what does this mean?"   
"maybe we should figure it out" Richie replied pulling the little boy onto his lap   
"yea, maybe we should" and he kissed rich again

The rest of the night is history. Maybe they'd say it in another YouTube video. 

 

 

Lmaooo this is so bad, I'm sorry but idk I couldnt think of anything better but oh well it's done soo k


End file.
